


You Think You Can Be Quiet, Baby?

by Victory4



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, This is just filth really, Top Even Bech Næsheim, hand on mouth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victory4/pseuds/Victory4
Summary: Isak think's he'll win a little sexual competition between him and Even, and discovers how truly wrong he is.





	You Think You Can Be Quiet, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh so yeah this just kinda happened..
> 
> I wrote this prompt on twitter but then ended up choosing to write it myself.  
> Its a kink of mine so....anyway.
> 
> also this takes place when Isak still lived at the kollectiv. I set this around mid-March.
> 
> Soz if this is crap but ehm, yeah Enjoy:)
> 
> I'm snapbackskam (formerly legalskam) on twitter if you want to come yell into the twitter abyss with me

It's Even's fault really. He's just so fucking hot all the time with his blue eyes and smile and hair and long torso and fucking big hands.

But also, it's Isaks own fault; he can't say no to a challenge once it forms in his mind. Too damn competitive. Especially against Even.

Suppose you could blame Eskild as well.

Eskild announces that morning to all of the kollectiv that morning that he and his new grindr-turned-boy toy are going to bring their respective parents over for a nice dinner and wine night. And that he would like if we were all out. And if we weren't going out; we had to be deadly silent. 

"Like do.not.make.a.sound.as.if.you're.not.here. Don't leave your room." He says, looking pointedly at Isak and Even.

Even laughs and pulls Isak closer against his chest while Isak gets an offended look on his face.

"Why did you look at us?! We're quiet!" He spits out to Eskild.

"Not during sexual play time baby gay. You're a screaming baboon." Eskild replies.

"What!? I am not!" Isak looks around at Linn, who was zoned out; to Noora, who was apparently very interested in stirring her tea.

He spins around and looks up at Even. "Am I loud?"

Even raises his eyebrows, trying to stall to go about this nicely. "You're....." He bites his lip to hide his growing smirk. "You're not exactly silent baby." Isak's face flushes as Even continues on. "But I love it!" He tightens his arms around Isaks waist. "I love every noise you make, Isak. Cos most of the time, I'm the reason you're making them. It's hot as fuck."

"Guess if you ever needed a job, you could be a phone sex line worker." Linn's voice cuts in.

"Oh my god." Isak buries his face in the crook of Even's neck while Even coughs to cover his laugh and Eskild almost yells.

"Linn! My darling firstborn child, did you just make a joke!?"

\--

And that brings them to now; locked up in Isaks room. Even sitting on the edge of the bed; Isak laying with his head in Even's lap, watching him beat Fifa with the volume barely audible. They could hear the mutters of voices and the sound of utensils scraping against china plates from the kitchen. Eskild must've gone all out and fancy.

Isak sighs and momentarily shuts his eyes. They've only whispered back and forth a few times to each other before turning on the game console. The walls in the kollectiv were so bloody thin. And not only that, but the bathroom was just next to his room down the hall.

But now isak was bored. Bored of the silence and becoming slightly annoyed at the fact that they have to be silent. He and Even should've gone to that party Magnus talked about on the group chat. Even if it was just a first years party...ANYTHING was better than this torture.

Even jerks suddenly and Isaks eyes snap open as he becomes aware of something that nudged the side of his head with Evens movement. Something that he incredulously forgot he was very close to. Something that he could feel very well through Evens grey sweats if he just turned his head down and slightly pressed.

An angry huff escapes Evens mouth. "Fucking cheating arseholes." He mutters to himself.

Isak grins. A plan to pass the evening with much better activities forms in his mind.

Isak turns his body so that his head is now facing Even's stomach. Even glances down but doesn't say anything, his attention back on the game. Smirking, Isak slowly starts turning his head down and presses into Even's sweats; his nose bumping the outline of one of his favourite body parts on Even. Even shuffles and again, looks down at Isak, raising his eyebrow. Isak bats his eyelashes at him before Even's distracted by the game. Isak immediately starts burrowing his way, again, into Evens lap, finding his length and nosing against it.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Even murmurs, trying to hold in a smile. He pauses the game and stares down at Isak, his eyebrow cocked.

Isak smiles and keeps rubbing his nose against the outline of Even's cock. "Mmm. Nothing."

"I see. Well that 'nothing' is going to start standing up straight if you don't stop." Even says quietly, placing his hand on Isaks curls, gently tugging to get him to stop.

"Maybe I don't want to stop.." Isak mutters, rolling so that he's staring up at Even. "Maybe i'm bored." 

Even grins. "Bored huh?"

Isak nods. "Yup. Bored." He reaches up and rubs his thumb over Even's thick lips, pulling across the skin slowly. "And I want you....I need you in me, Ev." He whispers out.

"Isak." Even breathes out, grabbing Isaks hand and removing it from his own face. "Babe, I hate to break it to you; but you're going to have to deal with blue balls tonight. At least until Eskilds guests leave." He leans down and softly kisses Isaks cupid bow. "You're just too loud." 

This is what Isak was waiting for. "What if i'm not?" He whispers. "What if I can be quiet?"

"You can't."

"Fuck you. Yes I can."

"Ah no, _I_ would be fucking _you_ and you'll be screaming." Even shrugs, slightly cocky. "Sorry but we both know its true." He starts carding his fingers through Isaks hair.

Isak huffs. "I choose to be loud, Even. I can control myself if I want." All of this talk has gotten the blood flowing to one certain body part of his.

Even smirks at him, one eyebrow going up again. "Is that so?" 

Isak holds in a grin, his plan worked; Even was in. "Yes. Let me show you who is the real master of being quiet."

"Even when I take you from behind? One hand around your throat and one in your hair? Pounding into you, hard, raw...pulling and tugging and closing your air supply so slowly that when I release it, your orgasm will be so intense you'll black out?" Even murmurs right in Isaks ear.

It takes a lot of control for Isak to not groan at that image. Even was describing the first time they had sex bareback. They both decided back in February to get tested; they had waited 5 weeks before they got the call that they both were clean.  
His cock twitches in his black sweats at the memory. "Even then." He manages to say. 

Even's eyes roam over Isaks face before settling on his lips. He leans down and places a hard kiss against Isaks mouth. Instantly demanding entrance that Isak graciously gives. Taking control of their tongues, Even stroked into his mouth; lips moving wetly and with heated want. Suddenly he pulls off and straightens back up.

"Show me you can be quiet then. Game on, baby."

Isak pulls Evens head back down to crash their mouths together, this time licking open Evens mouth for his own control. Their mouths heady and moving in sync; Isak tangles his fingers in the back of Evens hair and gently tugs, the action causing Even to pull of slightly to bite his lip.

"Isak..." Even lets out, taking a deep breath.

"How do you want me?" Isak asks.

He's trying to hold in his excitement, he really is. But just the thought of them absolutely having to be deathly silent while getting intimate was driving him wild. The back of his mind has been yelling at him that Even is going to win this..and he knows that's true; but Isak is going to make damn sure to have it be just as hard for Even.

Even leans down and all but breathes into Isaks ear. "Not going to lie baby, you lying here like this in my lap.." He traces his hand down Isaks clothes stomach before stopping at the hem of his sweats. "Gives me such better access."

Isak bites his tongue as Even adjusts his arm so that Isaks back is cradled into it. Evens hand holding Isaks shoulder; while his other continues down to slide against Isaks already hard cock. He leans his head into Even's chest and tries to steady his breathing. Even's hand moves back up to the waistband of his sweats and begins to slowly push them down. Isak presses his face against Even's shoulder as his fingers brush against his exposed leaking cock.

"Look at you." Even says softly in Isaks ear as he traces his fingers up and down Isaks length, his touch barely there. 

Letting out a huff at this teasing, Isak suddenly moves and slides the rest of his sweats down and off, kicking them to the bedroom floor. Then sitting up he grasps the hem of his shirt and flings that away as well.

Even lets out a quiet chuckle. "Impatient, are we?"

"Shut up."

Isak pulls on Evens shirt until Even realizes and leans away to pull his own tshirt off and thrown to the floor. Mouths reconnecting, tongues fighting, Even pulls Isak back down and adjusts him back to laying against his arm. His wondering left hand resumes its tentative graze against Isaks cock. Trailing his fingers up to the tip, he rubs the precome over the head gently before slowly coating the rest of the shaft with it.  
Isak lets out a moan into Evens mouth. Even rips his mouth away instantly. 

"Shh baby. Be good for me. Be quiet." He soothes in Isaks ear.

Even rubs his palm over the now well-coated head and Isak lets out a soft whimper against his neck. 

"You're cheating."

Even lets out a whispered laugh. "Sorry babe.." He trails off when he feels Isak starts kissing underneath his jaw. "I just..are you sure you want to do this?" His breath hitches when Isak suddenly bites his jaw.

Isak leans up into Evens ear, "Yes. Please. Fuck me, Even. I'll be quiet. I promise." He purrs.

At those words, Even yanks Isak back down into his lap and follows quickly, covering his mouth with his own. Finding their familiar rhythm as Even's mouth chases Isaks. As soon as Isak opens his mouth to let Evens tongue back in, Even finally, finally takes a hold of Isaks throbbing length and starts jerking him off fast.  
Isak gasps and arches his neck back, biting his bottom lip so hard, Even believes he'll draw blood. 

"Shh. Shh" Even reminds him as he stares at Isaks exposed neck. He bends back over and starts sucking on a protruding vein. His hand now twisting the skin on the upstroke.

Isak is almost already starting to regret this. He pants and presses his lips together tightly to focus on not making a sound. But this is okay. He can handle this.  
He feels Even abruptly take his hand off of him. He moves to sit up but then he hears a snick of the lube and he feels a touch down _there_ and fuck.  
Even watches isak squirm and let out the softest noises. He can't take his eyes off of the way isak bites his lip or closes his eyes or squeezes his lips together to keep himself from making sound. It almost spurs him on, he WANTS to hear Isak moan, to have him screaming. He know's he'll get there..Eskild will forgive them eventually.

Even's circling touches to isaks hole get closer and closer. Isak's breathing is getting louder with each millimeter.

"Even-' Isak breathes.

Pausing, Even looks down at him. Isaks chest is rising and falling, his mouth open and glistening. 

"You're so fucking beautiful." 

And with that, Even slowly pushes one finger into Isaks puckered hole. 

"Ah!" Isak lets out a loud moan and then slaps his own hand over his mouth, turning into Evens chest as he slowly slides his finger in and out, in and out. 

Even almost groans at the sight, but he bites his bottom lip and lets out a loud breath. He picks up the pace of his movements, feeling the skin around his fingers relax a bit more. He jerks Isak from under his chin and threads his hand through the curls, forcing him to look up.

"Two?" Even mouths.

Isak closes his eyes, his breathing erratic from under his hand, and nods.  
Without stopping, Even slides in another finger with the first. Isak moans loudly from under his hand, his eyelashes fluttering. He brings his other arm up to grasp onto Evens shoulder, nails digging in as Even begins to bend his fingers inside of him. He feels Even push in farther and farther until he finds his spot and it makes him jerk, groaning into his hand. Even keeps rubbing that spot and Isaks moans are constant, gradually getting louder and louder; even under his hand.  
Even notices this and stays away from Isaks spot for now, he wants him to come from him being inside of him, not his hand.  
He starts scissoring his fingers around before he feels Isak tap him three times.  
Grinning, he slips in one more finger, feeling the scratches Isak is leaving behind his shoulder, and the wetness of the sweat of his head against his chest.  
He turns and curls his fingers inside of him one more time before removing them.  
Isak pulls off his hand from his mouth, wiping it against the duvet and tries to steady his breathing. Even smiles down at him and places his lips against his for a soft kiss.

Dragging himself away, Even brushes their noses together. "You okay?" He asks, barely audible.

Isak only nods, not trusting himself to speak. Even grins again and kisses him quickly before moving them to stand up. Isak stumbles to his feet and whips around to stare at Even confused. Even smirks and starts removing the blue and grey striped blanket off of the bed and spreading it on the floor. Then he moves over to grab the pillows and throws them on top of it.  
Turning to Isak, he tilts his head to the blanket.

"Hands and knees." Even softly says while yanking his belt off and pulling his pants down and off.

Isak quickly moves onto the blanket, crawling to get into position.  
He senses Even behind him and his cock jumps as he feels Even's hands rub over his hips, nails lightly grazing his skin.

"Why the floor?" Isak manages to murmur out. 

Even chuckles, "Your bed is right against the wall, its too loud."

Isak nods, again not trusting himself to speak as he feels Even slowly push two fingers back in to check if he was still open enough. Isak opens his mouth lets out a moan, forgetting the rule for silence.

"Shh! Baby shhh." Even calms. 

He pulls out his fingers, pours lube onto himself and lines himself up. He rubs his thumbs into the small of Isaks back as he eases himself into the warm heat. Isak snaps his head back and whines at the fullness slowly filling him. Each little push making him drop his mouth and letting loud groans escape him.

"Ah..Ev..Even..I-" Isak starts stuttering out.

Even pauses, not even halfway in. "Isak, sweetheart, you have to be quiet."

"I can't. I cant Even..fuck you're so big..I cant." Isak is panting, his thighs already starting to shake.

"Isak.." Even groans out as he feels Isak clench around him. The motion making him thrust involuntarily more into Isak.

"Even!" Isak whimpers out. HIs breathing becoming shorter.

Even suddenly leans over Isaks back and reaches out to cover his mouth his his hand. "Shh, Isak!"

Isaks eyes almost roll into the back of his head. Even's hand covers the entire bottom half of his face.  
He moans against his palm and the sound is muted.

"I'm going to fuck you like this baby." Even keeps his voice low and Isak feels his already leaking cock twitch. "But if it gets too much, please pinch me or pull my hand away alright?"

Isak nods and feels Evens other hand slide up along his spine before gripping onto his shoulder.

Slowly, Even pushes back in, and when he gets to the point where he stopped before, he pauses again, before slamming the rest of his length into Isak and pressing his hips flush against Isaks arse.  
Isak arches his back and lets out a yell from under Evens hand.  
Even has to bite his tongue at the image in front of him. He pulls back out slightly and starts his pace. Small little thrusts to help Isak settle easier.  
As soon as he feels Isak loosen up a bit more; he pulls out almost all the way, his grip tight over Isaks mouth, and slams into him, hard and quick.  
Isak keens and lets out a muffled cry. His breath coming out fast out of his nose. His arms shake as he's forced to stay up on them by Evens current grip on his body.

Even lays his chest down over Isaks back, his mouth right by his ear. "Fuck baby, you take me so well. You're so good. Being so quiet for me." He places a kiss between his shoulder blades. "You're so fucking beautiful Isak." He breaths over his skin.

Even adjusts his hips to a different angle and as soon as he moves, he hit Isaks prostate.  
Isak screams. Screams and arches his back so deep, Even was almost impressed at his flexibility. HIs hands were gripping the blanket tightly, knuckles pure white.  
Isak closes his eyes as he feels tears start forming. It was just so much. Even was hitting his spot dead on with every single thrust. 

"Fuck. Isak. Fuck I'm so close."

Isak almost didn't hear over his own wailing into Even's hand. He knew Even could feel the wetness of his tears falling over it. But he didn't want him to stop.  
As if reading his mind, Even picked up speed, his movements becoming hard and fast, hitting that spot with every single push.  
Isak was sobbing. His rock hard length was leaking all over the blanket beneath him, desperate to be touched, but he couldn't unclench his hands from their grip to help give himself relief.

"Come for me baby. Come from just my cock." Even pants above him.

Isak's thighs shake and he cries out as Even pounds into him hard twice more before he's gone.  
His orgasm hit him so hard that his arms give out and he collapses onto his forearms. The movement ripping Evens hand away from his mouth as he lets out a loud sob.

Quickly, Even replaces his hand over Isak's mouth. "Shh. I know baby. You did so well. You were perfect for me. Just hold on, be quiet for me for just a moment longer."

Shaking, Isak feels Even pick his speed back up and he lets out whimpers as Even chases his orgasm.  
Opening his eyes, Isak looks back to see Even covering his own mouth as he fucks into Isak hard and quick before stilling, filling up Isaks hole; his eyes rolling back into his head.

Leaning onto one arm, as to not put his full weight on Isak, Even catches his breath for a moment. Both of them slowly returning back from their high.  
Even then places a gentle hand on his back.

"Sorry.." He whispers and then gradually slides his cock out.

Isak hisses and fully collapses onto the blanket, rolling onto his back as Even lays down next to him.  
They lie there for a few content moments. Still trying to regain their breath.

Isak brings a hand up and rubs at his jaw. "Ow." He mutters.

Even looks over at him, concerned. "Are you okay? Shit. Did I hurt you?" 

Isak could see the panic start to form in Evens eyes, so he rolls back onto his side and smiles up at him. "I'm more than okay."

"But I-"

"Even.." Isak breathes. "That was by far the hottest sex I think we've had." He hold his gaze into Evens blue eyes.

After a moment, Even finally grins. "Yeah? You like not making sound?"

Isak lets out a soft laugh. "Maybe." He reaches over and rubs his thumb over Evens cheek. "That was hot. You're so hot."

Even leans into his touch. "You're hot. Come here."

"Even, the blanket is covered with come. Come is literally dripping out of me." Isak whines.

"Are you trying to make me hard again?" 

Smirking, Isak slides over and lays his head on Evens shoulder, his face pressed into his neck; while Even moves his arm to card his fingers through Isaks hair. They lie again in the quiet, but this time it's not forced upon them. 

"Do you think Eskild heard us?" Isak asks.

Even shrugs his shoulders. "Probably."

Isak giggles and places a kiss against Evens cheek. "Worth it."

"Always." Even presses his lips to Isak's forehead. "But for the record, and as hot as that was; I like it better when I can hear you."

Isak smiles. "Kinda me to."

"We should get our own place." Even almost bites his tongue, the thought just sprang out of his mouth.

Isak sits up on one elbow. "What?"

Even follows suit. "I mean..think about it. This is a 3bedroom flat. I've basically moved in, Noora has been sleeping on the couch for months, we all eat each others food, no one has any privacy really...and..." He takes a breath. "You and I could have sex whenever we wanted. And as loud as we want." His words just kept tumbling out.

Isak sits there, his mouth slightly ajar. His emerald eyes tracing every detail on Evens face.

"Uh..isak?" Evens voice is laced with insecurity. "I mean..if you want. I know it's probably too fast-"

"Yes, Even."

Even stops. "Yes to what?"

Isak swiftly leans back in and kisses Even hard before pulling away. "Lets move in together! I'm almost mad I didn't think of the idea sooner!" 

Even reaches out and cups his hand around Isaks jaw. "Yeah? You would want to?"

"Even..." Isak turns and kisses Evens palm. "There is nothing I want more."

"Nothing?" Even cocks an eyebrow.

Isak pretends to think. "No there is something."

"Name it."

Isak leans in. "You have to fuck me with your hand over my mouth at least twice a month in our new flat."

Even bursts into laughter. "Your wish is my command baby."

They press their lips together for a simple kiss before Isak breaks away, brushing his nose against Evens softly.

"I love you." Isak whispers.

Even smiles, his eyes full of happiness. "I love you."


End file.
